Incendia
by aniche Lakiche
Summary: Roxas is going through a hard time; new school, new town ( or is it?). He will have to face his demons and his past. Hopefully he won't have to do it on his own. DRAMA, ANGST, FRIENDSHIP
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Incendia

 **Authors Note:** So, this is my first fanfiction ever. I've had this account for like a decade or so and I never published anything until now. Please be indulgent. I honestly hope you like this. I seriously like writing it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom hearts obviously. :)

 **Chapter One**

How did September arrived this fast? I'm starting my first year of hight school and it has to be in a school were I don't know anyone except my eccentric twin sister Namine. My name is Roxas Strife, I am fifteen and I don't want to wake up. You see, the thing is that my so amazing mother thought that it was a good idea to accept a job in a town located half across the country and that we all had to follow her here, to Twilight Town.

'' Roxaaaaaaasss!'' tock tock tock! I can hear Namine bashing on my door for me to wake up. How is she so enthusiastic? She's the one who had so many friends back in Radiant Garden. I didn't really have any.

''Coming! stop destroying my door, I need it for privacy.'' What privacy? seriously? we live at my aunt's small cottage down town. My room is actually the study where there is a couch-bed which is now my bed. Lucky me! Nami got the friend's room which is five times bigger and my mom sleeps in my cousin Cloud's room who doesn't live here anymore since he is gone to college. My mom keeps repeating that it's only temporary, but my aunt keeps answering that we can stay as long as we have to. I think she feels lonely since Cloud has left the house. So, as a result we've been here for the past two weeks and my mom doesn't seem to be looking for a place of our own.

I hear my sister in the kitchen probably making breakfast for both of us. Our mother must already be at work. She has unstable work hours. Sometimes she leaves super early in the morning and we don't see her until late at night. She is a doctor, you know. And my aunt is probably gone to her lady-club-thing reunion, she has those a lot. Since she has retired last year she tries to keep herself occupied with this club where she does charity stuff and organizes benefit dinners and stuff like that.

After several minutes, I finally get up and get dress with the school uniform, which is a white shirt with the school logo printed on the left side in front, a tie and dark blue pants. I like uniforms, it makes things so much easier. I put a black hoodie over my white shirt and get out of the study/my room. When I get to the kitchen, I see my sister has personalized her school uniform which is so her, always trying to stand out. She has patches of her favorite band on her short sleeve white shirt and a pink belt over her dark blue skirt. She also has long black stockings that goes up to her knees and a dozen colorful bracelets on her left wrist.

'' Rox! Hurry! We're going to be late! Here, I made your lunch. I know, you love me!'' She gives me a brown paper bag which I don't open and just dump in my school bag while saying a small '' thanks Nami''. Gosh, I'm so tired why did I have to go to bed so late yesterday? Oh yeah, the computer is in my room. That really is a bad thing.

We get to school just in time. I take out my schedule and find that my first class is on the third floor. Why there has to be three floors to this school? My sister is not in my class, her first period is right in front of the front door on the first floor. Life's a bitch.

I get to my class all sweaty and out of breath and pick a table close to a window. I said table because this class doesn't have desks, it's a table-for-two kind of class. Maybe no one will come and sit next to me.

'' Hey! Can I sit here? '' Talked too fast. duh.

''Yeah, sure.'' I lift my head and look at who dare takes half of MY table. It's a brunet boy with big blue eyes nearly identical to mine. He's smiling. What is he smiling at? He sits and turns towards me.

''My name is Sora! I'm guessing you are new in town? I never seen you around.'' Does everybody knows everybody in this school? For all he knows I could have been here for years and he just never noticed... I am so cynical.

''Yeah, I'm new.'' And I so don't want to be here. Of course I was not going to say that he looked so optimistic.

'' Where do you come from?'' Small talk... Good thing the teacher chooses now to start the class. Which is math by the way.

Five, fore, three, two, one, and I sleep.

'' Hey! Wake up!'' I feel someone touch my arm and I jump. I don't like when people touch me.

''Sorry, it's just, you were sleeping and it seemed like you were having a nightmare or something and... well the class is over and... are those tears?'' What? I wipe my face with the sleeve of my hoodie and its a little wet. I guess Sora is right, I was having a nightmare. I can't remember it though.

'' Well, thanks for waking me.'' He puts is hand behind is head and smiles a little shy.

'' No problem. Hey you didn't tell me your name.'' I don't like to talk.

'' Roxas, I got to go.'' And I leave. what is up with this boy?

I am able to go through the the rest of the day without having to talk to anyone. When school is over, I go meet Namine at her locker. Great she's with two girls, one with hair the color of red wine and one with brown hair.

''Hey Roxas! How was your day? This is Kairi and Olette. Girls, this is my twin brother Roxas!'' She smiles with all her teeth like she is so proud that she already made friends. I am not surprised, my sister is good at that. She is a lovable person.

'' Hello.'' I say to the two new faces. They reply with a simple smile. ''It was okay.'' She smiles at me and then no one talks. I tend to create those silences around me. I am kind of socially awkward. My sister's two new friends seem uncomfortable so I decide to leave in case I would ruin Namine's chances of making friends. I mumble a '' see you at home Nami'', I wave goodbye and leave.

I walk home alone with my headphones on. That is what I did all night yesterday, put new stuff on my ipod. Might as well listen to it since it is the reason to my lack of energy. For some reason today I feel a little more anxious than usual. I try not to think too much, I put the volume super hight to block any unwanted thoughts to break through.

'' _You and me we are going to be best friends!''_

'' _Don't wary, I won't let you down.''_

I feel the tears coming, so I raise the volume to block those stupid memories. I try to fight the crying.

'' _Want to come over tomorrow? ''_

There you go, now I'm crying, again. For the second time today. I don't normally cry like that, must be the lack of sleep. Good thing I am so close to an empty park with so little houses around, no one can see me. I have this weird hole in my stomach. I can't go back home right now, I have to stop crying and dry those tears first. I don't want to worry anyone and I don't like to draw attention to myself.

I go sit on the swings and pull over the hood of my hoodie. I raise the volume again, now it's at max. I close my eyes and start singing the lyrics, that should keep the thoughts away. Good thing it's a little rainy today, no one will come to the park.

I feel a pressure against my shoulder and I jump. What the? I get up super fast and turn around, a little embarrassed. It's that boy from my class, Sora.

'' Sorry! I just... recognized you and thought I would come and say hi. Then I heard you singing, I like that song you sang. You are pretty good!'' He puts his hand behind his head like he did in class. But quickly puts it down with a serious face '' Are you okay?''

Ho god I still have tears. My face must be red. He will think I have serious issues. This is so embarrassing. My music is still on super loud in my headphones which are now hanging around my neck. '' I... hum... I'm fine... I have to go. '' I turn to leave but he grabs me by the wrist gently.

'' _You're not going anywhere.''_

I start shaking, because of the thoughts again. '' Let me go!'' I say a little too harsh.

He releases my arm fast with confusion. '' Sorry. I didn't mean to offense you or anything''

I just leave without saying a word. I don't like to talk and I don't know what's got in to me today but I really don't feel so good. Maybe it's that nightmare I had in math, or maybe it's my lack of sleep. I'll just go home and go straight to bed.

When I get home, luckily for me, my mom is still at work, Namine is in her room and my aunt is on the phone with one of her friends from that club, which means nothing else exists anymore. I could have walked in naked while juggling with fireballs, she wouldn't have noticed me.

I go straight to my room and take off my school clothes. I stare at myself in the mirror ( I don't know why there is a mirror in a study), I look so pale and skinny. It's true that I haven't spent lots of time outside this summer. I turn around to look at IT, my burnt back. It doesn't look that bad in this subdued light. I still don't like seeing it even though it doesn't hurt anymore.

I put on a long-sleeve sweat shirt and some cotton pants and I go to bed. It had been awhile since I had any weird thoughts like I had today. I mean, I was expecting some sort of break down since we arrived in twilight town two weeks ago, but I had been abel to control myself until now. I hope it'll get easier soon. And, I hope Sora doesn't spread the word of what he saw today. I don't feel like having people making fun of me at school. Actually, I don't feel like having people noticing me at all at school. Maybe he didn't see the tears. Maybe he just heard the music so loud and he looked so worried because he thought I would turn deaf or something. I try not to think about anything and finally fall asleep.

 **Author's note:** So, this was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I know it was short, but don't worry I already have two more written, I just have to go over them before I publish anything else. So, please review this is a all new experience for me and I would like to have feedbacks/comments. Thank you for reading.

\- Aniche Lakiche


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** So, here is chapter two, it's a little longer than the first one. Hope you like it! I would really like to have feedbacks/comments/likes, it would motivate me to update faster. I already have a few more chapters written, they're just waiting for me to spell-check them.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom hearts.

 **Chapter 2**

The next day I woke up super early. I went to bed at 6 p.m. yesterday so waking up at 5 a.m. makes 11 hours of sleep. I feel full of energy, but I still have this hole in my stomach. Maybe I'm just hungry. I make myself some toasts and eat them while walking to school. I decided to go early this morning since I was awake before anyone at home and I didn't want to make any noises.

I left a note to Namine saying that we would see each other in class, because we did have a class together today. The problem is, it's art and my sister tends to become a little to passionate in art class. So, it will probably be as if I was all alone again.

When I get to school there is absolutely no one. The school isn't even open yet. I have half an hour to wait. I decide to go sit under a tree and read a little. Yesterday, in english, the teacher gave us Romeo and Juliette to read. Might as well start, we have an assignment in two weeks.

I've been sitting here for fifteen minutes when I hear a voice behind my tree:

'' I can't believe he's Namine's brother.'' What!? Someone's talking about me?

'' Yeah, they're twins. They do look alike.'' okay, so I know it's two girls.

'' I had him in two of my classes yesterday, and he looks so weird and antisocial. So not like Namine.'' Great! I have a reputation, and a nasty one.

'' Well he looked nice yesterday when she introduced him to us don't you think? I mean he looked a little shy but that's all.'' What? it's those girls that were with Nami yesterday!

'' I thought he was a little creepy. He didn't say anything, he just stared. Plus, in class he keeps sleeping all the time.''

''Kairi you're being a little unfair! I think he's cute. '' Okay so the mean one is the red wine haired girl. Why is she saying those things? She doesn't even know me. Wait, did she say cute?

'' Cute? No. '' They walk away and their voices fade.

Seriously, I felt okay today, now not so much. It's true that I don't like to talk too much but I didn't know I made such a low impression, or at least to one of them. I don't get it. What's her problem anyway?

I decide to wait a bit before I go in. I don't want to run across those girls. People are starting to arrive now. There is only half an hour left before class, Namine must almost be here. I decide to wait five more minutes then I go in.

When I get to art class there is no one there yet so I'm the first to choose a seat. In this class there are group tables. I choose one near the front because I think Namine will like it. People start coming in and after a few minutes, Namine gets here, but she's not alone. She's with 3 other students. The two girls from yesterday that were talking about me earlier and... Sora?

I look at the group with a confused look on my face and my sister must have noticed because she smiles and sits beside me before finally explaining.

'' Hey Roxas! You remember Olette and Kairi? And this is Sora, he is Kairi's good friend.'' Really? That must be why she thinks those things about me, Sora must have told her about the park yesterday. That is exactly what I was afraid of.

''We know each other, we are in the same math class!'' Sora says with enthusiasm before sitting across from me.''Hey Roxas!'' Why does he look so happy to see me? He is such an hypocrite.

Class begins and as I thought, Namine is super intent. She loves art a lot, she keeps taking notes about whatever the teacher is saying (I'm not listening). I think the class is boring and I'm not really comfortable with my sister's new friends at our table.

Half way through the period Sora gives me a small piece of paper

'' Are you okay?'' What does he care?

I answer '' I'm fine, but I would appreciate if you wouldn't make fun of me with others anymore.''

He looks really confused when he reads my note. I try to ignore him for the rest of the class even though he keeps trying to make eye contact with me.

After class, as we walk out, Sora gently grabs my wrist which makes me jump like yesterday.

'' Sorry, I forgot that you didn't like that. Can I talk to you for a minute please? '' I don't say a word and follow him in a staircase nearby. Might as well settle this right now.

'' I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean, I haven't made fun of you with anyone.'' He really does look confused.

'' I know you told Kairi what you saw yesterday. I heard her say things about me. Listen, I don't usually cry. I was just tired and my eyes are sensitive, so tears came down. It had nothing to do with me being sad or anything.'' I don't know why I feel the need to justify myself. Plus, that is all bullshit.

'' Well, okay. But, I swear I didn't say anything to Kairi or anyone else.'' He looks sincere. But then why was she saying those things? He continues to speak '' Changing the subject, would you like to do the art project with me? The one Mr. Obrien assigned us. Kairi, Namine and Olette teamed up and the teacher said teams of two or three.''

I really wasn't listening in class, I have no idea what this project is supposed to be about.

'' Hum, okay, I guess. But, you will have to fill me in about what we are suppose to do, I kind of didn't listen much during class.'' Listen much is an understatement, I didn't listen at all. In fact, I didn't even know that the teacher was named Mr. Obrien. Sora smiles, like he seems to do a lot.

'' No problem Roxas! I have to go, see you in math!'' I smile a little and we go our separate ways. Okay, I'll give him this one chance. I do need a teammate for this project after all.

After art, I had Gym. I thought that since it was the first class, we wouldn't do actual sports, but I was wrong. Dead wrong. Miss Kim, our gym teacher, is the kind that likes to push a lot. She wanted us to do a training program for the first half of the class and test it. Then in the second half she made us run around the gym, and if we had the misfortune to stop, she made us do 20 push-ups before making us continue running. I'm not what we can call an athlete. Actually, I'm not really in shape. I was so concentrated on trying my best not to throw up that I didn't realize Olette was in my class until it was over.

'' Hey Roxas! Tough class hun?'' She was smiling and trying to be nice. She didn't even look sweaty, how is that possible?

''Yeah! Specially for the first of the year!'' I was still out of breath and all sweaty, but I was happy to talk to Olette, it meant that I didn't have to go to the showers right away. I prefer to wait that it is a little less crowded.

'' You said it! Hey after school we are all going to this Cafe not to far from here. Their milkshakes are to die for! Your sister is coming, so is Sora and Kairi, but also some other friends that you haven't met yet. Want to come? '' She was inviting ME to go somewhere? I was starting to get sick of always being all alone, but that made a lot of people at the same time to deal with. There was also this part of me that was scared of being in such a public place. What if I saw... no, I won't. I can't hide forever. Plus, I can't even recall the last time someone invited me somewhere.

''hum... Okay I'll go.'' Has I answered, I could see her smile growing.

'' Great! We'll all meet beside the bicycles after school. See you there Roxas!'' She waves at me before disappearing in the girls locker room.

Okay Shower time now. I'm grateful Olette hold me back so long, almost everyone is gone for lunch which leaves me alone in the locker room. It's not that i'm shy or anything, it's because of this nasty burnt scar in my back. I wouldn't want anyone to stare.

After shower, I decide to eat lunch outside because it's such a beautiful day. I go sit under the big tree where I was this morning. I put my headphones on thinking I could just relax and listen to music while eating the lunch Namine made me. Good thing my sister is there or I wouldn't eat.

It's been five minutes since I sat down when my, just mentioned, sister texts me:

'' Olette told me you where coming after school! I am really happy! You like her?''

Why on hell does she think that? I'm starting to regret saying yes. Does Olette thinks I accepted because I would like her?

I reply '' Yeah, well I thought I'd come, but I don't know...''

It takes 3 second for her to reply '' Oh no! Brother, dear brother you have to come! I won't bother you with my questions I swear! But pleeeassseeeee don't let us down. I love you! Plus, if you don't come, I won't do your lunches anymore and you'll just have to eat dirt!'' She is the queen of long messages. How does she write so fast? And what? no more lunches? She's got me.

'' Ok, whatever. I'll be there.'' It's not like I had anything better to do.

After school Sora and I go to the bicycles together since we just got out of math class where I had a long and peaceful ( this time) nap. We get there and everyone is waiting for us ( it took a while for Sora to wake me). Most of the faces there I have never seen before. They have so many friends I feel a little pressure of jealousy it the pit of my stomach but it doesn't stay.

I spot my sister and decide to play safe and stay near her. I can see Kairi understood my tactic and gave me a judgmental glare. Screw her!

Olette comes near me '' I'm so happy you came!'' she turns towards the others '' Everyone this is Roxas, Namine's brother.'' She turns back to me and start presenting me everyone '' Roxas, this is Riku, Pence, Hayner and Xion.'' I wave as a response. She turns back towards everyone '' Okay let's go!''

The Cafe she said was near the school was actually a 30 minutes walk... in the opposite direction to my aunt's home. Which means it will take us forever to walk home after this outing. Great! I'm already starting to get tired since I woke up so early this morning. I hope it's worth it.

We get there and find a round table that fits everyone. I try to sit next to my sister, but she ends up between Olette and that Riku, so I end up between Olette and Sora. I'm starting to get used to sitting next to Sora, so that's okay. But Olette is making me a little unease. She keeps glancing at me, plus she's a little to close to my taste and I jump every time our arms or feet brush.

Since it's diner time we decide to have a meal here. We all order sandwiches and milkshakes. Olette was right, those milkshakes are awesome. Sora seems to like them a lot since he ordered three; one vanilla, one banana and chocolate and one strawberry.

Throughout the whole outing, there are conversations about this years teachers and who dated who during summer and all kinds of normal teen stuff. I'm not following much, until Sora notices my lack of interest and decides it is time to make me ''fit in''.

'' So, Nam and Rox, how do you like twilight town so far? '' He took advantage of a small silenced moment to focus all the attention on us and I am really ungrateful, which I try not to show to much.

I shrug as an answer and thankfully it's Namine that takes the lead and speaks'' It's pretty and really different from Radiant Garden. A little smaller, but I like it. Haven't seen much of it yet though.''

'' We'll have to show those twins around then, show them the cool spots so they can feel at home!'' Pence says with enthusiasm. And this is where my sister does exactly what I was afraid of.

'' But my brother knows the town well, he used to come and spend several weeks here with our cousin Cloud every summer until we turned 14.'' Why did she have to mention that? Now this hole in my stomach is back and I'm starting to feel a little sick.

I try so hard not to show any pain on my face, but the conversation continues to turn around the subject (me).. crap!

'' Really?'' Sora seemed interested and kept smiling like it was such good news.

'' Yeah! You see, our mother thought that it would be good to have a male model for him, since we never really had a dad. So, she sent him here. He used to really like to come. Why did you stop Roxas?'' She frowns like she just realized that she didn't know the answer to that question. Of course she didn't know, I never told her. Has a matter of fact, I never told anyone.

'' _If you ever tell anyone, I will burn you alive.''_

I hear this voice again, this memory echoing in the back of my mind. I try so hard not to panic. I feel sweaty and I'm scared they'll notice. I have to answer something, all eyes are on me.

'' hum.. you know... growing up and all. '' Worst. Answer. Ever. But it seems to do it. Only Kairi looks like she's not buying it, but honestly I don't really care about Kairi.

'' Yeah! Guess you made friends at home and didn't feel like going to your cousin's anymore. '' Pence comments to which I reply with a simple smile (the fakest ever).

He is so wrong, I never really had friends, I've always been more like a loner kind of kid. I've even been bullied a little back in middle school. Not much though since I was good at fading in the background. People just tended to forget I ever existed. Right now, I really wish it would have stayed this way.

I'm happy Pence decided to enumerate the cool spots where they all liked to hang out, it took the conversation off of me. Every once in a while, he would ask me if I knew the place and I just nodded my head has an answer and he seemed satisfied. Although, Sora kept staring at me as if he was trying to remember something or read my mind or scrutinize my soul. He freaked me out.

When we decided it was time to leave, it was already dark out. Kairi, Namine, Sora, Riku and me all went the same way so we decided to walk home together thinking it was a safe move, at least that's what Kairi said. I didn't care, I was only looking forward to go to bed. Tomorrow is saturday, so I can get up super late if I want to. ( Which I want to)

We walk as a group, Namine, Kairi and Riku in front, Sora and me in the back. My sister seems to really get along with everyone. I can see Riku glancing a her every once in a while. Well, she is pretty.

Sora makes me jump out of my thoughts '' Hey, what are you doing tomorrow? Want to work on our art project?''. ( hum... no.) I shrug has an answer and he somehow takes my gesture for a '' Yeah sure! great idea Sora! it will be super duper Fun!'' I can see a huge smile appear on his face

'' Great! I'll be at your place at 10!''

'' A.M.?'' I ask astonished. What teenager doesn't sleep at least until noon on a saturday?

'' Yeah. Is it okay for you? I can be there earlier if you prefer.'' What? He really doesn't get me. And I don't know what expression was on my face, but he took my, what I thought was a shocking glare, for a '' 10 sounds perfect!''

'' Great so, 10 it is!'' He says rapidly. Ho well there is still sunday.

'' I'll give you my address.'' I answer defeated.

'' No need! Namine told me you stayed at your cousin Cloud's place. I know where that is. He is a good friend of my brother. He even babysat me when I was little.'' He puts both is hands behind is head. That must be why he was glancing so hard at me when we were at the Cafe.

Our group gets smaller as we get closer to my aunt's house. First Kairi leaves, then it's Riku and Sora's turn (They are apparently neighbors). Namine and me are the last one to get home. When we do, I go straight to my room and just collapse on my bed (couch-bed). It's already 11p.m. and I was up so early this morning. Plus, it's been a tough day with gym and that super long walk. I am exhausted. I take off my clothes and don't even bother putting on my PJs. I fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

 **Author's note:** Thank you for reading, please comment/like/follow... my story. I will try to update soon. :)

\- Aniche Lakiche


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 3, I spell-cheked it, but I did it very late, so if you see any spelling/verb tense/syntax mistakes feel free to point them out to me in private message and I will gladly correct them. So I worked hard on this one, it's a long chapter and I hope you will like it. Feel free to leave a comment or like or follow, it would encourage me to update faster.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of KH/FF characters, wish I did. :)

 **Chapter 3**

 _I run the fastest I can but every time I open a door, I am back in this room._

 _I decide to close it and try to block it with whatever I can find._

 _I am scared to death._

 _I hear Bang Bang Bang_

 _It's coming from behind the door I just barricaded._

 _I put my hands against it to keep it closed._

 _I start to cry, I feel so powerless against the threat that is after me._

 _What? What is that smell?_

 _FIRE!_

 _Ho god I smell fire!_

 _I turn around super fast and there HE is, inches from my face._

I wake up. I'm all sweaty and out of breath.

Tock tock tock. I jump at the knocking at my door.

'' Roxas? Roxas? Sora is here! He says you are suppose to work on your art project together today'' It's Namine. I check my phone. Shoot it's 10:15, I forgot to set an alarm.

'' Roxas? Are you in there?'' I hear her starting to turn the handle. I've got to react fast because there is no lock on that door and I don't want her to see me like this.

'' Yeah! Wait! I'm getting dressed!'' I'm a little disappointed I don't have the time to take a shower. I feel like I've ran all night. I really should've set an alarm yesterday.

Ho well, too late now. I get up and find some clothes. I grab a pair of gray pants and a black t-shirt. I search for my checker-set wrist band. I haven't undone all of my boxes yet since we weren't suppose to stay long. After going through two boxes, I find it and put it on. Once I'm dressed, I brush my hair that immediately gets in place forming nice spikes, which they do naturally. And I finally open the door.

I go downstairs and see Sora sitting at the table with my sister. They're drinking coffee. Good idea. I go straight to the machine and pour myself a cup. I haven't said a word yet, I still feel a little stressed from my nightmare. Sora, on the other hand, looks like he had a really good night sleep. He is smiling and talking with my sister about who knows what.

'' So, what do you think Roxas?'' Sora startles me. I wasn't listening and he must have figured.

'' Our art Project Roxas. We are suppose to do a portrait that mixes both of us. But, not necessarily by drawing ourselves. I thought we could combine photos of your home town with photos of my home town. You know, like mixing two things that represents us.'' He explains to me as a response to my confusion.

It's not a bad idea and it means we wouldn't have to draw. I really suck at drawing. I think Namine took all the talent that was available for both of us which makes her a real Picasso and me a real garbage.

'' Yeah okay! It can work.'' I answer, which made him smile.

We spent the entire day on the project and we are all done at 7 p.m. We were able to find several photos of both Radiant Garden and Destiny Island, Sora's home town apparently. We did sort of a collage of both towns and Sora painted between each photos to make it fluid. He seems pretty good at painting. The result is great, I'm impressed by what we were able to do. For sure we are going to have a good grade.

Sora leaves around 8p.m. and, once he's gone, I realize that something weird happened today. I haven't felt sad, nor scared, nor any traces of anxiety all day. We worked, we talked ( mostly him though) and we even laughed. I felt happy today. But, now that Sora's gone, it freaks me out. Because, the last time I felt this way, it was with HIM. I haven't thought about him today at all, even though I woke up with this terrible nightmare.

I go up to my room and has I close the door my sister blocks it and pushes it open startling me.

'' Hey Rox! Saw your art project. Not bad.'' She says while leaning against the door frame.

'' Thanks Nami'' I say. I'm still a little cheerier than usual because I had such a good day.

'' Hey, you know, if you want to talk about something I am always there. I noticed you've looked a little worried lately. You know, I miss home too.'' I nod as a response. I love my sister a lot, but I kind of pushed her away these past years and I think it pains her.

'' Thanks Namine''

'' No problem.'' She turns to leave.

''Nami?'' I say to get her attention, she turns to face me. '' I love you'' She smiles with all her teeth.

'' Me too Roxas.'' She turns back and leaves.

I go to bed early that night. I was tired since I haven't had a good night sleep the night before.

Sunday I woke up at noon, and I had slept like a baby. It played on my mood and I even accepted when Namine asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her. We spent the day together and it was great. We hadn't done that in a while. She bought a bunch of clothes all too colorful to my taste. I didn't buy anything though.

Monday, tuesday and wednesday were okay: In class I mostly slept like I usually do. Sora would wake me up in math ( this was becoming a habit) and in the other classes I usually woke up from the bell. In Gym I started hanging with Olette, she talked a lot which made the time go fast. And in art, Sora and I handed our project and the teacher seemed very impressed. I even started eating lunch with the gang. I still did not talk much, but I listened and everyone looked okay. Except Kairi who usually looked fed up to see me. I honestly don't know why.

On thursday, Hayner arrived at our usual lunch table with what looked like a poster. He seemed really excited and out of breath like he just ran for the past few minutes. Everyone else was already sitting at their usual spots.

'' Guys! There's going to be a HUGE struggle tournament this weekend!'' He said while pointing out the poster. I knew what struggle was because Cloud showed me how to play one summer when I was visiting him. I didn't like it much though. It's a fighting sport that is really popular in Twilight Town. It consist on a one on one fight with foam swords. Each player carries ''struggle orbs'' and the goal is to steal the orbs from the opponent. The winner is the player with the most orbs at the end of the battle.

'' Seriously? How come WE didn't know?'' Riku was now standing up and looking has excited has Hayner.

'' I don't know but we have to participate dude!'' Hayner answered almost jumping on the table. He then turned to face us all '' You are all coming right? to support us? '' He was so enthusiastic everyone answered '' Sure!'' well, everyone except me. I wasn't really sure I was invited. Plus, I was afraid to go in crowded events. Plus, I'm not into sports that much.

For the rest of the lunch period, the tournament was all everyone could talk about. I kind of quit listening and fell asleep. I really sleep a lot. Good thing Sora woke me to go in math class.

Has soon has we sat at our usual table, Sora turned to me with a big smile on his face.

'' You are coming to the tournament right?'' He asked me. He didn't look as excited as Riku and Hayner but I could see that he really looked forward to this event.

'' I don't know. I'm not really a sport guy.'' Honestly, that was true, but the real reason was that I didn't want to go in a crowded place. I was afraid to see HIM. Until now I guess I was lucky.

'' Come on! It's mostly to spend some time between friends! It will be fun.'' Why does he want me to come that bad? I'm not lots of fun. I don't speak much, I don't laugh much.

'' Hum, maybe, I'll see.'' I don't feel like talking about it anymore. Good thing the teacher starts the class. We are learning Algeb-ZZZZZ

 _I'm in a park on a sunny day all alone eating sea-salt ice cream._

 _Someone bumps into me and I drop my ice cream._

'' _I am so sorry! Let me buy you an other one!''_

 _I lift my head and see HIM._

I wake up. The class isn't over yet. I don't normally wake up before class is over. Sora looks at me and seems surprised. I see him rip off the corner of a sheet of paper. He writes on it and passes it to me.

'' A nightmare again?'' The message startles me.

'' More like an old memory.'' I wright him back with honesty

He nods and get rid of the piece of paper.

For the first time of the year, I listened in my math class. It keeps my mind off of that memory. I'm naturally good in math, I understand everything our teacher is saying even though I only listened to half of the period.

After class, as I walk out with Sora I think of how I missed out on having friends and going out. And I feel a little sad. I look at Sora who smiles at me and I make the decision to stop being scared. After all, I probably won't see HIM, he must be gone to college somewhere. I haven't seen HIM in the past two years and he still have so much power over me. I have to stop giving him that. (Come on Roxas don't be such a sissy) I tell myself.

'' Sora?'' My voice seems to surprise him even though it is very low. He turns towards me. I continue '' You know what? I'll come saturday.'' His smile widens and he puts a hand on my shoulder, I fight with all my will the urge to free my shoulder.

'' Really? Great! You won't regret it! It will be so fun! You'll see Riku is really good at Struggle. Hayner is okay. '' He says all of that with his hand still on my shoulder. It takes me a lot of self control to focus on what he's saying and not on him touching me. I think he notices my unease, because he releases my shoulder fast.

Two more classes and I go home. When I get to my aunt's house Namine isn't there yet. I did not walk with her because I couldn't find her after school. I go to my room and change into something more comfortable (sweat pants and my black hoodie). I go down stairs to get myself something to drink and to my surprise my mom his there.

'' Roxas, hello! How is school so far? Made any friends?'' She asks those questions while on her computer. She barely looks at me.

'' It was okay! I think I did make some friends. '' I answer honestly. She nods with a ''Hmm hmm'' kind of answer. It makes my heart tighten.

The truth is that my mother has never been that good at being a mother. I don't think we were really meant to be. I know it sounds deeply depressing. But you see, the reason we never had a dad is that my mother is such a workaholic that she couldn't keep a relationship long enough for it to become serious. So when she turned 35, she realized that she was getting old and that she never had kids ( I think she thought it was an important stage in life for her to feel like she had succeeded). So since she didn't have anyone in her life, she decided to turn towards science. So she went to one of those sperm banks and chose a donor that corresponded to the qualification she would like her children to have ( blue eyes, blond hair) and she had us with in vitro fertilization.

It would have been okay if she would have been devoted to her role as a parent, but the truth is we barely even saw her. As soon as we were born she hired a nanny, Aerith. She's the one who raised us until we were 11 years old. Then she had her own kids and couldn't be there as often. Anyway, our mother thought we were too old for a nanny. We still saw her once in a while, I mean we loved her a lot. But now we moved.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mother even if she never really was present. But, it's a good thing she had two kids. If I had been alone it would have been so much harder. At least with Namine I had someone to look up for me has I did the same for her.

'' Roxas, I wanted to tell you...'' She startles me out of my thoughts. '' I think we are going to stay here at least until after Christmas. You don't mind do you? I have a lot of things going on at work, I don't have time to look for anything. Plus it's fun to have aunty Nathalie around don't you think?'' She is looking at me. It's the longest thing she has said to me since we moved to Twilight Town.

'' Yeah, it's okay. I don't mind.'' I honestly didn't. It wouldn't have made a difference. And I didn't feel like moving during school anyway.

'' Good! Can you tell your sister? I have to leave for work now. Don't stay up too late, I love you.'' She kisses my forehead and gives me a quick hug before she leaves.

Once she's gone I pour myself a glass of milk and go watch tv in the living room. I thought I would wait for Namine to get back from school and we could eat dinner in front of a movie like we used to do back in Radiant Garden.

It takes at least an hour for her to get back and when she does she is not alone. She's with Kairi. Great, my biggest fan!

'' Hey Roxy! How are you doing? I invited Kairi for dinner! What are we having?'' So there goes my plan to watch a movie with my sister.

'' I don't know, mom left an hour ago and aunty Nathalie isn't here.'' I answer ignoring Kairi.

'' Okay, feel like ordering Pizza?'' I don't know if she's asking me or Kairi.

'' Yeah sounds great!'' Kairi answers. Guess she was asking Kairi.

'' What about you Roxas? Hey maybe you can invite Sora over and we could all eat pizza while watching a movie?'' I see Kairi's eyes brighten. What's her problem?

'' I'm okay with pizza but I don't know if Sora and I are friends enough for me to invite him over '' I answer honestly.

'' Of course you are! He's always asking me about you!'' Really? Why? '' Or maybe you could invite Olette?'' She continues and winks. What is up with this Olette idea.

'' I'm pretty sure that Olette and I aren't friends enough for me to invite her over.'' Again, honest.

Kairi watches our little brother-sister exchange and decides to barge in '' I think Sora is a better idea! Invite Sora over Roxy! It will be fun!'' Roxy? We are definitely not friends enough for her to call me Roxy. In a matter of fact, we aren't friends at all. I give her a questioning look. And she takes advantage of the fact that Namine is facing me to pull her tongue at me.

'' Okay, I'll text him.'' I answer defeated. I prefer to have someone holding me company while Kairi is in my house anyway.

I take my phone out of my pocket and text Sora: '' Hey want to come over eat pizza with Namine, Kairi and me?'' I send the message and it takes only a few seconds before my phone vibrates.

'' Sounds fun! I'll be right over! '' I smile. Why am I smiling?

'' So, what did he say? Is he coming?'' I lose my smile. Kairi is really annoying.

'' He's on is way.'' I answer, her smile goes up to her ears. I think it's the first time she smiles at me. She obviously has feelings for Sora. I don't know why, but this thought makes my heart tighten.

'' Great! We'll wait for Sora to order the pizza!'' My sister smiles like she is totally clueless of this tension between Kairi and I.

'' No need to wait for him, I know what he'll pick; a large with anchovies and extra cheese.'' Kairi looks super proud to look like a stalker. I give her a judgmental glance which she notices '' We've known each other for a long time, I've ate pizza with him thousands of times. It's normal that I know what kind he prefers.'' She defends herself.

'' Great! So I'll order one like that and one pepperoni and cheese!'' My sister grabs her phone and goes in the kitchen.

While she's gone, a really awkward silence sets between Kairi and me. I try to focus my attention on the television but it's only commercials. Kairi is just standing there, I think she is wondering if she should come and sit beside me, but I'm right in the middle of the couch and I'm not moving.

After 5 minutes, that felt like hours, my sister comes back and I then move to make place for the two girls.

I just noticed how my sister had personalized her school uniform again today. She has a long-sleeve black shirt under her white short-sleeve school shirt, a pair of space-pattern leggings under her dark blue skirt and a choker necklace. She is really good at standing out. I admire her for that.

Ding Dong! Guess Sora is here. I get up to get the door, but Kairi beats me to it making sure she's the one greeting Sora.

'' Hi Kairi!'' We can hear Sora. He comes in the living room '' Hey guys!''

''Hey!'' Namine and I answer at the same time.

'' We already ordered the pizza, Kairi told us you liked anchovies with extra cheese.'' My sister starts filling him in on what's going on.

''A large?'' Sora asks to which my sister nods.

We decide not to watch a movie but just watch what is on tv.

The pizza arrives half an hour after Sora while we are starting to watch a game show where the players have to answer knowledge questions in order to win money. We sit on the floor in the living room to eat our pizza. Sora sit's between Kairi and me and my sister is on the other side of Kairi.

''Sora, are you really going to eat a large pizza on your own?'' My sister asks him as Sora sits with the box of his whole pizza on is lap.

'' Unless you guys want some?'' We all look at the pizza full of anchovies and refuse politely.

Sora did eat the whole large pizza. I wonder how he stays so thin. At the Cafe the other day he had three milkshakes and now a whole pizza big enough for an entire family.

The evening goes well. We watch television all three together until 10 p.m. Kairi kept trying to get Sora's attention, it was even worst when he was talking to me. I don't know what I did to that girl.

When they leave around 10:30 p.m. I start cleaning up with Namine.

'' It was fun don't you think?'' She starts.

'' Yeah, it was. '' I answer honestly.

''I'm happy you're making friends Roxy'' I don't know why but that comment gave me chills that went all the way down my spine.

'' _You and I are going to be best friends''_

'' _I never really had a friend before''_

'' _Don't worry, I won't let you down''_

Those memories again. I try not to look upset and even smile.

'' I...will go to bed now... good night... Nami'' I say a little off.

'' Are you okay?'' She looks worried.

''Yeah, I'm just a bit tired'' I answer softly.

When I get to my room, I lie down on my bed.

'' _We make a good team Roxas! I think I would like us to be more then friends''_

I feel a tear go down my cheek, I close my eyes.

'' _Let me go! Please!''_

And I fall asleep.

 **Author's note:** So this is it for chapter three, hope you liked it. Next chapter is already done I will correct it and publish it soon. I have to warn you that there will be OOC's, so if you don't like that I'm sorry. So, please comment/review/private message/ follow... my fanfiction. I would really like to have feedbacks. :)

Aniche Lakiche


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Here is Chapter four. I have to warn you for a major OOC, so if you don't like that I suggest you don't read this. This been said, comments/follows/likes, etc. are always appreciated. I hope you like this. I went over this chapter for spelling mistakes and all but, like chapter 3, it was late so if you notice anything you can tell me in private message and I will be happy to correct it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom hearts ;) .

 **Chapter 4**

The next day I woke up from a dreamless night. I felt like I hadn't slept at all. I took a quick shower before going down stairs.

Namine is already making breakfast, she's with our aunt who is reading the newspaper.

Down stairs I go straight to the coffee machine. I don't like to talk in the morning. I mean, I don't like to talk in general, in the morning it's just worst.

Ding Dong! Who the hell is at our door so early in the morning?

Namine gets it '' Hi Sora?'' What?! Why is he here? '' Roxas is in the kitchen, he hasn't had his coffee yet though.'' I can see her letting him in.

'' Hi Roxas! I thought that we could all three walk together to school today.'' He's smiling. He always look so cheery in the morning. Total opposite of me.

'' Hi Sora! How is your brother doing?'' My aunt decides it's the good time to ask polite questions.

''He's fine I guess. He's in college now, I guess he doesn't have a lot of time to give us news. But you know what they say: in college no news, good news. My parents miss him more then I do. '' He says all of that casually and ends his speech with a wink, both hands behind his head. This makes my aunt laugh a little.

'' I understand them! I miss Cloud too. Good thing I have those two keeping this house alive'' She points at my sister and me. I guess she's referring more to Namine keeping her house alive though.

Speaking of which, my sister decided to put color in her hair today. She as Manic Panic hair dye. Every now and then she likes to put in some stripes of blue or pink. Pink it is today!

We finally leave for school after a long 15 minutes conversation between my aunt and Sora. He's such a charmer.

'' So, you guys looking forward to the struggle tournament tomorrow?'' Sora breaks the silence. I answer with a shrug but my sister is little more expressive.

'' Yeah! Bet Riku will beat Hayner's ass. ''

'' You bet!'' Sora answers finding my sister's remark amusing.

'' Maybe we could get there together tomorrow?'' Sora asks. I answer with my usual shrug. ( Told you, mornings.)

'' Sure! We could come and get you since your house is closer to the central place.'' My sister answers enthusiastically.

We get to school and find the gang. Everyone is making arrangements for tomorrow. I'm not following any conversation and it's the same all morning; between classes, at lunch time, before classe starts, in the locker room, in the bathroom, at the cafeteria. The struggle tournament is all everyone is talking about. So I kind of get tired of it and once I'm finish eating lunch I decide to go spend some time alone under this big tree I like.

I sit and open my Romeo and Juliette book, I've almost finished it already. It's a good thing because it's due next week.

'' Hey! Can I join you?'' Sora is standing in front of me.

'' Sure'' I answer while I push aside to make him some space. He sits and take his own Romeo and Juliette book.

'' I think it's the third time I read this.'' He's trying to start a conversation. I shrug.

'' It's true; once in 6th grade and once in 8th.''

'' Yeah, I also read it in 8th grade.'' I say.

'' You know Roxas, you don't have to be shy with me. '' My cheeks turn red. I'm not shy, I just don't like to talk that much.

''I've been in your shoes.'' This comment makes me turn all the way towards him.

'' I seriously doubt that.'' I answer.

'' I haven't lived here all my life you know? I moved to Twilight Town in the middle of 5th grade. It was hard.'' I shake my head to all he is saying.

'' You have no idea what I'm going through!'' I answer a little too harsh and realize it. He's just trying to be nice. He's got nothing to do with HIM, I've got to stop being on my guards all the time.

He's still looking at me astonished. '' I'm sorry! It's been a tough day.'' I apologize honestly. ''I didn't mean to bring it out on you.''

'' If you want to talk Roxas, I'm right here.''

'' I'm fine''

'' You sure don't look like you are''

'' I am, I'm just tired.'' He doesn't respond, but he sure looks suspicious. I try to smile.

His blue eyes stares at me like they did at that Cafe the other day and for some reason it makes me laugh.

'' What's so funny?'' He raises an eyebrow.

''Nothing, I just feel like you're trying to look inside my soul or something.'' I say has I shrug still laughing a little. It's good to laugh, even if it makes me look like I've turn mad. My comment makes him laugh too. And there we are, the two boys with their Romeo and Juliette book tossed aside laughing their guts out under this big tree.

It's been awhile since I had laughed like that, it was a good feeling. I ended the day with a smile. I had started it with a hole in my stomach and now I couldn't remember why.

I've spent the entire day with Sora, we even walked home together. Namine stayed with Kairi and Olette after school.

'' So, we'll see each other tomorrow! You're going to be here around noon?'' He asked as we got to his house.

'' Yeah! see you tomorrow Sora!'' We waved goodbye.

I walked the rest of the way with this silly smile on my face. What's going on?

The next day I woke up still a little fizzy and not has grumpy has usual. But, it didn't last because I woke at 11:35 and we were expected at Sora's at noon. I rushed down stairs after I dressed as fast as I could. Why didn't Namine wake me? She always does. I take my phone off the charger and see I have a message.

'' Hey! I'm spending the night at Kairi's! See you at the tournament Big Bro! ;)''

Oh, that's why. I take my keys and my wallet and run out the door. I get at Sora's at 12:06. I'm not that late, it makes me feel kind of proud.

I get to the door and for some reason it makes me feel a little nervous. What if I'm not at the right address? That's ridiculous, I've seen Sora get inside this house a few times now. What if he's playing me and that he's been pretending to come here every time? Okay, now I'm just being paranoid. I can't seem to get myself together and knock on that damn door. ( Come on Roxas! You can do this! He's your friend, you can trust him.) I tell myself.

But the door opens right in front of me before I get the chance to knock. It makes me jump 5 feet in the air.

The man that comes out almost runs into me, I guess he wasn't expecting someone on his porch. He's a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. He's dressed casually, guess he was going to do the groceries or something.

'' Hi, hum... Is Sora here?'' I finally ask after several seconds of him staring at me confused.

'' Yes, he's getting ready. You can wait for him in the living room if you want.'' He pushes aside to let me in. My heart starts racing. I'm being paranoid again. After several long seconds of him waiting for me to get in.

'' Do you want something to drink? A coffee maybe?'' The man, I assume is Sora's father, asks. Do I look that tired?

'' Sure. please. Thanks. '' I feel awkward.

'' I was heading outside. The coffee is in the coffee maker Roxas, you can serve yourself, there's muffins on the table too. Sora's in the shower. '' He tells me while showing me where the kitchen is. Wait! How does he know my name? I haven't told him.

'' Hum.. Thank you mister Leonhart?'' I feel really uncomfortable.

'' Right I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sora's father.'' We shake hands for a proper introduction.

'' I'm Roxas, but I see you already know that.''

'' Yes. Sorry, Sora told me you were on your way.'' He answers. That explains.

'' So, have a nice day.'' He says has he walks out.

I pour myself a cup of coffee and grab a muffin. It's banana and chocolate, my favorite! Then, I go sit on the couch. It takes a few minutes before Sora gets out of the bathroom. He has a pretty house, similar to my aunts.

'' Dad, is Roxaaaa..'' He freezes when he sees me. He's only wearing a towel around his waist. He turns red and runs to his room. '' Sorry I didn't hear you come in!'' He screams from his room.

My cheeks turn red and I look down. I haven't noticed how tan he was before now. What am I saying?

He comes out of what I assume is his bedroom, dressed with medium dark blue jeans and a short sleeve blue and red kind of hoodie. He has a crown-shaped necklace around his neck.

'' Sorry about that. I thought for some reason you would be late.'' He says while drying his hair with a towel. I shrug.

'' I was... of six minutes.'' I say with a smile in the corner of my lips. He laughs a little.

'' Sorry! Give me two more minutes and I'm ready. ''

Five minutes later we are outside, ready to walk. Sora has three muffins in his hands and I'm suspecting they're all for him.

We had all agreed to meet at school around one o'clock. When Sora and I get there, everyone is already waiting; Namine, Kairi, Olette, Pence, Riky, Hayner, and Xion who I haven't heard talking much ever since I started hanging with the gang. (for once it's not my fault we're late) We all greet each other and we start walking towards the central place of the town. Hayner seems super excited and he keeps telling Riku that this time he will beat him.

'' You'll see! I practiced all summer with my cousins! You stand no chance!'' He is super confident but Riku does not look impressed.

When we get to the event, there is already a crowd. I feel a little unsure I want to be there at first. Sora seems to notice. He puts a hand behind my back to push me forward so I don't run away. But I free myself from his touch before we start moving.

'' Don't worry, I'm staying with you guys.'' I whisper to him which makes him smile a little.

'' Guys, we have to go register. See you later!'' Hayner tells us before walking away with Riku.

We find a nice spot not to crowded near the ring. We wait patiently for the tournament to start. The girls, Pence and Sora are betting on who they think will win. Most of them are rooting for Riku. I must admit, I haven't seen any of them battle before, but I'm also betting on Riku.

The battle finally starts. Everyone starts cheering specially when someone they know is in the battle.

The battle goes well, Hayner is already eliminated after his first fight which was against Riku of curse. That must be hard on his pride.

Everything was going well until Riku's second battle.

'' Round two For Riku Smith on our right'' The announcer begins. The crowd cheers specially the girls mainly Namine, Kairi and Olette.'' Against Axel Green on our left'' I freeze.

I don't know if their was any cheering for this contestant because everything went dead silence for me. I couldn't ear the crowd nor the announcer. I couldn't move an inch. I wasn't even sure I was still breathing, but my heart was racing.

Then my blue eyes met his green eyes and the battle began. All awhile he was fighting Riku, I couldn't move. He never broke our eye contact. I knew he was staring right at me. God he knows I'm here. I started shaking. I have to leave before the battle is over. MOVE DAMN IT! I commanded myself.

I turned and made a run for it away from the crowd half aware that Sora was fallowing me. I didn't turn around to see if the fight was over. I just ran has fast has I could. I stopped when I couldn't breath anymore. I hid in an alley and started hyperventilating. My heart was beating so fast I was scared it was going to stop. I was terrified and I thought I might throw up.

When Sora got to me I had tears running down my face and I felt like I couldn't breath anymore. He looked worried and started talking to me but I couldn't hear what he was saying. My heart was beating so fast I had to hold on to something. Since Sora was the only thing close to me, I grabbed his hand and fell to my knees dragging him with me. I was holding on to him like my life depended on it and I truly thought it did. I could see Sora screaming for what I assume was help. Then I blacked out.

 **Author's note:** Okay, I am really sorry for all the Axel die hard fans. I know I kind of made him the bad guy. I didn't mean to, it kind of rolled like this and I decided to go with the flow. Don't get me wrong I love Axel, but in this story he's not the Axel we know. :) (**Major OOC**) So that's it I hope you liked it. I would like to know your impressions, I am trying to improve my writing. English is not my first language and I am trying really hard to make it more fluid. Thanks for helping me :)

-Aniche Lakiche


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hello! It's been awhile! I was out of the country for a few months, now I am back and I am planning on finishing this story! Okay, so here is chapter 5. I hope you like it. Feedbacks/comments/likes... are greatly appreciated. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I am trying to improve my writing as well as my english, so any comments are welcomed. Thank you for reading. :)

 **Chapter 5**

Everything that happened afterwards is a blur. Until now; I open my eyes and find myself in a bed. Not mine, it smells funny. I look down and see Sora sitting on a chair next to the bed I am in with his head laid on is arm. I think he's sleeping, but the weirdest part is that he is holding my hand.

He must have felt me move because he wakes up. '' Roxas? How are you feeling?'' I look at his hand in mine, it feels okay. It's weird it's not making me uncomfortable. I normally have so much difficulty standing the touch of someone else - Sora has never been an exception until now. How come this feels so comforting?

'' I feel okay, I guess. where am I?'' I ask while moving my hair out of my eyes with my free hand.

I think he realizes his hand is still in mine. '' At the hospital. Sorry, it's just, you were holding onto my hand so hard earlier that I wasn't sure I was allowed to let go yet.'' He starts pulling his hand away, but I tighten my grip around it. He blinks.

'' You are not.'' I say with a smile. He smiles back at me. I don't exactly know why, but I don't want him to let go just yet. His touch makes me feel safe for now.

'' The doctor said you had a panic attack plus a small concussion. You've hit your head when you passed out. You really scared me Roxas. I didn't know what to do, so I called the ambulance.'' I look at him with sad eyes. He looks at me with a worried look. My heart tightens.

'' I'm sorry.'' I apologize. I don't like to worry people.

Why is he worrying about me? He barely knows me. I hate to see this look in those deep blue eyes... I mean, those okay looking eyes... I mean... whatever.

'' You don't have to be. What happened?'' He asks while tightening his grip on my hand.

'' _If you ever tell anyone, I will burn you alive.''_

I am scared '' I-I..humm..'' I hate the effect Axel Green has on me. I hate it so much! After all this time, he still has so much control over me. He doesn't even have to try. I wish I could just say it and get this over with, but I can't!

'' _Got it memorized?''_

I hear his voice as if he was saying these words right now beside me. I tighten my grip on Sora's hand. He glances at our tied hands. I can't say a word.

'' It's okay, you don't have to talk right now.'' He says calmly has if he senses how hard it is to me.

Why is he so nice? I just ruined his day with his friends and he's still staying by my side.

The doctor ( my mother) chooses now to walk in. Sora releases my hand fast.

'' So honey, you're awake? How are you feeling?''

'' I'm okay.'' I lie to my mother.

'' So, you had a panic attack. Also you seem to have a small concussion. Want to tell me what happened?'' She asks while taking my pulse.

'' There was a lot of people. I don't like crowds. Sorry.'' It is so much easier to lie to my mother than to Sora. I didn't even have to think, the answer just came out.

'' I see. It's true I rarely ever saw you in a crowd before, but I didn't know it was as bad as agoraphobia.'' She comments while testing my reflexes. '' Well, we will wait for the results of your blood samples and if everything is okay, I will drive you home after my shift. You probably wont have to spend the night. '' She kisses my forehead and then leaves the room letting Sora and I alone again.

He stares at me for a while before saying really softly ''You lied.'' I don't answer but I open my hand inviting his back. He accepts the invitation but he still has this suspicious glare.

'' Does Namine know I am here? '' I change the subject.

'' Yes, I texted her has soon has we got to the hospital. She said she was going to get you some stuff at your house and then she was on her way.''

'' I guess I won't need my stuff after all. My mom said I would be free to go home tonight.'' I say with a shrug.

'' I guess. Anyway, she's probably on her way here now.''

The second he says that Namine runs in the room.

'' Roxaaaass! Thank God you're alive!'' She hugs me tight. Sora had let go of my hand again and it somehow felt lonely.

'' I'm okay Namine.''

'' No you're not okay! You are at the hospital! Look! You have a solute!'' She says while grabbing the wire that is connected to my arm. She looks so panic I'm wondering if SHE's having an attack.

'' It's okay Nami! I am at the hospital, you always get a solute when you are at the hospital it doesn't mean anything. Plus, mom said I would be free tonight.'' I say to calm her down which seems to work.

She grabs a chair and sits beside my bed across Sora. '' Thank you for saving my brother's life Sora! I don't know what I would have done if anything had happen to my little baby brother.'' O.M.G she's being such a drama queen.

'' I don't think his life was really in danger, but you're welcome.'' He answers while raising an eyebrow, a hand behind his head.

'' I swear I am okay!'' Gosh! She's making me nervous.

'' Okay, Okay. Sorry, I was just worried. Do you need anything? Are you hungry?'' She looks calm now.

'' I am kind of hungry.''

'' Sora, no offense, but I was talking to Roxas.''

'' Yeah, me too. You should go get something for all three of us. Bet if you tell the ladies at the cafeteria that Dr. Strife is your mother you will get all bunch of free food. '' I tell her with a wink.

'' Okay I shall do that then. You take care of him while I'm gone.'' She commands Sora while pointing at him with her small index.

'' Will do colonel.'' Sora puts a hand to his forehead like a soldier.

I sight, those two are exaggerating.

As soon as Namine leaves the room Sora puts his hand back in mine. It startles me because I wasn't paying attention.

'' Sorry am I not aloud anymore?'' He asks.

'' No, it's okay. You just surprised me.'' I actually feel better now that his hand is back in mine. his skin is really soft, I bet he uses lotion everyday... Wait what?

We talk about all kinds of things while my sister is gone. I learn that Sora has the same taste in music as I do and that we both don't really like struggle.

When my sister comes back, she is accompanied by three man-nurses each carrying a tray full of food. There must be enough for 10 people ( or at least for Sora).

We eat and chat and laugh well, Sora and Namine are laughing. It's kind of fun. As I thought, we eat everything thanks to Sora. By the time we are done my mother enters the room.

'' I see you had diner, good. So I got your blood-test results and everything is good. So you are free to go sweetie. My shift ends in half an hour, you can start gathering your things.'' She puts a hand in my hair and kisses my forehead. '' We will give you a ride home Sora.''

'' Thanks Miss Strife.''

She smiles and leaves the room. We gather my stuff and I go change. I am wearing one of those hospital robe. Good thing Namine brought me some fresh cloth, the ones I was wearing today smell like sweat.

We leave when my mother is ready to go. It is almost 10 p.m. We drop Sora at his house and go home. I am exhausted. Who knew a panic attack could be so tiring? Well, I guess everybody knows that. I take a quick shower and go to bed.

Once in bed, the lights out, with silence all around I start thinking and I feel the panic increase again. I try to steady my breathing. I was okay all day, well all the time I was at the hospital. Why is it just now that I feel the fear? The answer just pops in my mind: Sora! I guess he's a good distraction. He made me think of something else. He took my mind off of Axel Green.

I look at my hand, it feels lonely again without Sora's warmth. He made me feel safe. My heart starts racing, not because of Axel Green but because of Sora Leonhart. It's not panic though. It's weirder.

I take my phone and click on Sora's name. I feel like calling him but it's really late. Maybe I can just text him first, see if he's awake? But, I don't know what to say to him. I end up putting my phone back on my nightstand. I close my eyes and, after several minutes, I finally fall asleep.

That night I dreamt of Sora. It was a weird dream. To paint you a picture, I woke up with a boner.

I didn't really know what to do with all these knew feelings so I decided to avoid Sora for some time. Just to figure things out.

So sunday I spent the day catching up with my homework. This way I could avoid Sora and be safe at home away from any red head, green eyes I don't ever want to see again.

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday my mother decided it would be safer if I took a few days off to make sure I was okay. Because of my concussion, you know. It made my decision to avoid Sora easy to pursue. I spent most of those days sleeping until 11 a.m. then watching t.v. until my sister got home. She then gave me my homework and class notes which I just tossed aside.

Sora texted me a few times to make sure I was okay. I decided to ignore the messages no matter how bad I wanted to answer.

Then Thursday came. My mom told me it was now safe for me to go back to school. She was wrong. Has soon as I'm out of this house I will no longer be safe. HE knew I was here. HE saw me and I didn't know if he had any plans for me, but I didn't want to find out. Spending several days on a break in the comfort and safety of my aunts house made me forget a little about this problem. Well, not forget, I could never forget no matter how much I wish I could. But, it made it easier not to worry about HIM, Axel Green.

I guess my vacation is over. I get up on thursday morning and get dress with the school's uniform. I put my largest black hoodie over it and pull the hood over my head. I go down stairs and see my sister who throws me a brown paper bag which I'm guessing is my lunch.

I look at her and as much as I'm trying to look invisible, she's trying to stand out. She dyed her entire hair blue, she's wearing pink arm-sleeves and black tights with a lot of holes in them. Finally, her feet are dressed with black mid calf combat boots.

When we were in middle school, Namine used to see a psychiatrist for awhile because her teachers thought she looked too rebellious. After a few meetings with her, he said she was dressing up like this to draw attention because our mother gave her so little. She was filling a void. She never changed, but she did enjoy seeing that psychiatrist.

'' Ready for school Roxy-Poo?'' Namine startles me out of my thought. I guess she noticed I was staring.

'' Yeah whatever Namimi-Lou.'' I wink at her. She chuckles. When we were little we used to give each other cheesy nicknames like this all the time. It was like a contest to see which one would come up with the silliest

'' You know, Sora's been asking about you these past days. He said you didn't answer his texts.'' She tells me while we turn the corner of our street.

Sora's been asking about me? Why does this information makes my stomach so bubbly?

'' Really? Yeah, well I haven't used my phone much.'' I lie. She nods.

'' Roxas?'' She stops and stares at me.

'' What?'' I stop to look at her. She's holding a book with both her hands on her thighs while she stares at me with her big blue eyes as if she was trying to read my mind.

'' Is there something you want to tell me?'' I look at her with the most confused look I can pull out. '' I mean, I... I saw you two holding hands at the hospital.'' She finally says while looking at her combat boots.

'' Oh.'' It's the only thing I manage to answer. My face is burning, I'm guessing it must be as red as a fire truck. Now I'm the one staring at my shoes.

'' It's okay you know. You can tell me if there is something between you two, I love you no matter who you like and Sora, he's cute.'' She smiles at me with all her teeth.

''NO! I mean, you got me wrong there. I had hit my head, I wasn't thinking straight.'' I try to come up with some excuse, but it's not really convincing. I actually don't really know the answer to what she's suggesting. I've actually been asking myself the same question over and over again these past days and I still haven't come up with the answer.

''Okay then, I'm sorry.'' She tells me with an eyebrow up. I don't think she's buying any of the crap I just told her, but she starts walking again and I follow her.

We walk the rest of the way in silence. When we get to school I run to class before I can see any brunet boy I am trying to avoid. I make it without seeing him before I realize that my first class is actually math. Shoot!

I sit at our table, he's not there yet. Maybe he will get here late and the class will begin so we won't have time to talk.

Talked too fast, as always, there he is. I see him pass the door and his eyes meets mine instantly. He walks towards me. I feel like everything is going slow motion. My stomach drops and I have difficulty to swallow. When he reaches our table, I have my head on the surface facing him and my arms are hanging loose beside me.

'' Hey! How are you doing?'' He sits beside me. I stare at him still in the same ridiculous position and it takes me awhile to answer.

'' I'm fine. You?''

'' I'm okay. You kind of had disappeared from the face of the earth these past days.'' He rests his head in his hand, facing me.

'' Yeah, sorry, my mom wanted me to stay home to make sure I was okay. You know, because of that concussion.'' I am now looking at my hands. I have manage to sit up, but I can't afford eye contact right now though, it's making me numb.

''I texted you. You didn't answer.'' I can't see his face because I'm keeping my eyes on my hands as if they were the most intriguing thing ever, but I'm guessing he's frowning.

'' I didn't check my phone until this morning.'' I lie. The thing is, when it comes to Sora I am a really bad liar.

'' You are lying. Why? Are you avoiding me?''

I can't help myself, my head pops up and I stare directly in his eyes astonished. He must be psychic or something.

'' Look Roxas, if it's about that day at the hospital, it's okay. I get it.''

I go back to looking at my hands but with a much sadder look on my face. What does he get? I don't know why but I feel hurt.

The teacher starts the class and for once I don't sleep at all. I don't listen either though. I just spend the entire period staring out the window. It's a beautiful day the leaves in the trees are changing color and it's sunny.

When the class is over I tell Sora I am going to read under my tree alone during the break. I put the emphasis on ''alone'' to make sure he doesn't follow me. But, after two or three minutes he joins me.

'' Roxas, can we talk?'' he asks. I push aside to let him sit down. I wish I could just say no, but somewhere inside me, I really want him to be here.

'' I care about you, you know? '' I look at him.

Why?

'' I would like you to open up to me a little more.''

'' What do you want to know?'' I manage to answer, but I regret it instantly.

'' I don't know. What made you panic saturday? I know it wasn't agoraphobia.'' My face turns pale. Why didn't he just ask me what's my favorite color?

'' I can't tell you.'' I say softly turning away. This is so hard, I wish he would just let it go and leave me alone so I could go back to invisible-mode.

'' Wy not? It would probably make you feel better.''

'' I said I can't!'' I answer harshly.

'' Okay, I'm sorry. You can tell me when you feel ready.'' He answers defeated. Then, he brushes my hand with his fingers before gently taking it. '' How about you tell me what you feel now?'' He asks softly.

'' I... I don't know. I... It's...'' I turn to face him, he's really close. ''It's... hum...'' He's closer. I don't really know what happens next but our lips met. He kisses me softly. My heart is racing. I put my free hand on the side of his head and we deepen the kiss. This feels... so... right.

 **Author's note:** Thank you for reading, next chapter is already done I just need to correct it before I publish it.

-Aniche Lakiche


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** So, here is chapter 6, hope you like it. Please review/like/follow/PM... It would push me to update faster and it would make me happy :D. I have two more chapters already written that just need to be edited before I publish anything else. Thank you for reading :)

 **Chapter 6**

I can't believe what happened yesterday. It feels like a dream. Did it really happen?

After we kissed, the bell rang and Sora and I were separated for the rest of the day. We didn't walk home together because he had a reunion for a club he just signed up for. So I haven't seen him since.

I am lying in my bed staring at the sealing. I haven't slept much last night because I kept thinking: Are we a couple now? Do I wan't us to be a couple? His smile is so perfect! And those eyes... It went on and on in my head all night.

I've never given much thought about my sexual orientation before. It's hard to get close to anyone when the only friend you've ever had has stabbed you in the back so hard you don't even understand how you made it alive. Could it be possible that I like boys? Or maybe it's just Sora? That is if I admit to myself that I do like Sora. Do I? Maybe everything is moving too fast.

Now it's friday morning, I will see him today and I still don't know what I am suppose to do.

My alarm goes off. It's useless, I've been awake for hours. I close it and get up before I get dress and head for the kitchen where my sister is finishing our lunches. Her hair is still blue, less dark then yesterday though. She has Pink leggings under her skirt and a leather jacket over her white shirt. This school isn't strict at all when it comes to dress code.

'' Hello brother! Had a good night sleep?'' She asks while putting a sandwich in one of the brown paper bags.

No, haven't slept at all, kept thinking about this kiss I shared with Sora.

Of course I wasn't going to say that. Last thing I want is Namine bombarding me with questions on something I can't manage to understand on my own. So, I just shrug as an answer.

She nods, she's used to those kind of answers coming from me.

'' Have any plans this weekend?''

'' None, why?''

'' Kairi is throwing a party. Her parents are out of town. I don't think it's going to be something big, but it would be fun if you came.'' She gives me my lunch and smiles with all her teeth.

'' Are you sure I'm invited?'' I ask while pouring myself a cup of coffee. I doubt Kairi is going to be happy to see me at her party. She never showed anything but disdain towards me, but apparently Namine doesn't have a clue of how her new friend feels about her big brother.

'' Why wouldn't you be, silly? You are part of the gang!'' She puts an arm over my shoulders. Namine has always been the only one who could touch me like that until now - Until Sora.

'' I'll see, maybe.'' I answer defeated. She kisses my cheek. I guess she took that for a yes because she looks super excited.

'' It will be so fun! Our first party here in Twilight Town Roxyyyy!'' - My first party ever.

As we walk to school she keeps babbling about this party. I'm not listening much, I'm lost in my thoughts.

What am I suppose to do when I see him now? Do I kiss him? Do I act like nothing happened? Maybe that's a safer move, I should do that and just see what he does. Yeah! good plan! I can't help but think that, maybe, this is going too fast.

''And we're all sleeping over!'' My sister startles me out of my thoughts with this simple comment. What? No way I'm sleeping at Kairi's!

'' I'm not sleeping over.''

'' Come on Rox! You're doing a great job fitting in. Don't break it!''

'' No.''

'' Mom won't let me sleep over if you don't''

'' That's not true. She won't even notice you're not at home.'' I rise an eyebrow.

'' Of course she will! She's not that unaware of our existence.'' This makes me laugh.

'' She didn't even notice I lied to her the other day with the agoraphobia thing!''

''What?''

Did I say that out loud? What's the matter with me? I never voiced any of my dark secrets before. Stupid sleep deprivation!

'' Nothing...'' I look down. But, of course she's not going to drop it so easily.

'' Are you talking about your panic attack the other day?'' She's deeply staring at me like the other day when she was asking about Sora and I holding hands.

''No.'' I lie still looking at my feet. How am I going to get myself out of this one?

'' If it wasn't agoraphobia, what was it all about?'' She is now in front of me with a hand on my shoulder forcing me to stop walking and look at her.

'' It was nothing. Forget about it.'' Me and my big mouth. I look away, I can't manage to look at those big blue puppy eyes when they are so full of worry.

'' Roxas, is there something you would like to talk about? What happened at that struggle tournament?''

It's not what happened at that struggle tournament it's what happened two years ago, during that last summer I've spent here.

'' _Come in!''_

'' _This isn't your house, I know this place.''_

'' _So? Come we'll have fun!''_

'' Please Nami, don't insist. '' I feel tears filling my eyes as those memories resurface again.

'' You're worrying me Roxas.'' That is exactly what I wanted to avoid.

I feel a tear rolling down my cheek, I wipe it immediately.

'' I don't feel so good, I think I'll go home. It must be my concussion.'' I turn around and leave before she has the chance to say anything.

I get home and it's empty of human life. I sit on the couch and Sora comes back to my mind. Should I text him to let him know I won't be there today? I don't feel like lying so I prefer not to contact him. I'll see him tomorrow at Kairi's party... if I go.

I decided to watch tv for half of the day. Then at lunch time, I received a text message from Sora.:

'' Hey! Namine told me you weren't coming to school today. She said you didn't feel good. Are you okay?''

'' Yeah, just a headache.'' I do have a headache, but that's only because I cried. I am so weak. I feel like I'm so easy to break.

'' Okay! Want me to come over after school? Give you you're homework...'' What are those three dots about?

'' No, it's okay. We'll see each other at Kairi's tomorrow.'' As much as I felt like seeing him, I wasn't in the mood to sort out my feelings and all.

'' Oh. Okay, see you tomorrow then!''

I close my phone before falling asleep on the couch.

 _This mansion is so big, I've only seen it from outside before._

 _There most be dozens of rooms._

'' _Bet you've never seen something this big before?''_

'' _No! Indeed.''_

'' _I come here once in a while. I know the place on the tip of my fingers.''_

'' _And what are we doing here?''_

'' _Whatever we want'' He winks._

Namine wakes me when she comes home. She doesn't say a word and go up to her room. I think of following her for a second, but I'm not sure it's a good idea. I decide it's best I stay safely on the couch in the living room.

I open my phone and i see I have a message from an unknown number.

'' Hello old friend.'' Is all it says.

I feel my heart skip a beat. I can't be 100% sure who this message comes from, but I do have a pretty good idea. If it's HIM, how did he get my number? I can see my fingers shaking. Maybe I'm still dreaming. I don't answer the message, I just leave my phone downstairs and run to the stairs. I have difficulty breathing again, I feel afraid.

Calm down Roxas, you can't even be sure it's him.

I run to my sister's room and knock on her door. I don't want to be alone.

'' What do you want?'' I can see she's mad at me for skipping school today and not giving any more explanations, I don't blame her.

'' Can... I... c-come... in?'' I am out of breath. It's like in the movies when a kid has asthma and he desperately needs his inhaler, except I don't have asthma.

Her facial expression changes from angry to worry in a heartbeat. She pushes aside to let me in. I immediately run to collapse on her bed. She closes the door and sits beside me.

'' Are you okay?'' And that suffice to make me break into tears. She wraps her arms around me and just cradles me without saying a word.

We stay like this for a long time. More precisely, until I finally calm down and fall asleep.

I wake up to fade-blue hair. For a short time I think we are eight again and I just had a nightmare or Namine got scared alone so one of us went to crawl in the other's bed. Only two things don't add up: One, Aerith would have never let my sister dye her hair blue as a kid and two, no mater how bad my nightmares could be at eight, I would have never dreamed of what I went through.

She turns to face me, I must have woken her.

''Hey, how are you?'' She asks softly after a few blinks. I guess she had the same flash back as I did.

'' I'm okay.'' I felt a little bad for bringing my sister into this. I know it worries her to see me this way.

'' Good.'' She smiles softly before closing her eyes again.

I get up slowly and look at the clock to find out it's only four in the morning. I walk out of my sister's room and close the door calmly behind me making sure not to wake her. I decide to go sleep the rest of the night in my bed. I feel less baffled then yesterday.

I wake up at 10 am, but I don't get up before noon when Namine decides that it's time for me to leave the safety of my bed. She just barges in without knocking and pulls all the covers off of me before opening my blinds.

I rub my eyes vividly '' Why did you have to do that?'' I ask a little mad that my peace as been interrupted.

'' I know you've been awake for awhile, it's a beautiful day I won't let you waste it by staying in the darkness of your room.'' She crosses her arms over her chest.

'' I'm not wasting it! I'm resting before the big party YOU are making me go to tonight.'' I turn to hide my face into my pillow.

I can hear her shuffle through my boxes, I'm guessing to pick me some clothes. I hope she wont make to much a mess, she can be so sloppy sometimes.

''There, put this on. I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Mom is spending the day with us! She's bringing us to lunch.'' I can hear her jump cheerfully before running out of my room and closing the door to give me some privacy.

It's the first time our mother grant us some time in her busy schedule in awhile. The last time it was to tell us we were moving to Twilight Town, I hope today she doesn't have some big bad news like this one.

I get dress and join my sister and my mother in the kitchen where they have been waiting for me. My mom tells us about this small restaurant she heard about from some nurse at work and she decided to bring us there.

It's an italian restaurant; Twilight Pasta. I don't like those kind of restaurant where they think it's a good idea to make a reference about it's location in the name like if it was some kind of symbol to the town. They are even worst than the ones who make puns in their names, for example a breakfast restaurant called Egg's Press. Just, no.

Their lunch menu is dull: Choose your pasta + Choose your sauce with an appetizer of soup and a small desert. This nurse-friend of my mother has really bad tastes when it comes to restaurants. I end up choosing spaghetti with meatballs - classic.

'' So kids, how do you like twilight high so far?'' My mother asks us as our main dishes arrive.

'' It's great! We made friends, actually we are going to an evening at Kairi's, one of our new friends, tonight.'' Namine sounds excited. She's always like this when our mother gives her a little attention. Notice how she said ''evening'' instead of ''party''. Cleaver.

'' That's great! I'm happy you're making friends.'' She glances at me. I know she's saying this to me since my sister never had trouble in that domain.

We eat in silence for awhile until my mother finally drops the bomb. '' Roxas, I've been worrying about you. Actually, your sister and I have been worrying.'' Is this lunch some kind of ambush? '' We think you might want to go see a psychiatrist. We won't force you, but if you say yes I have contacts that can provide you with the help you need.'' I'm stunned, did my sister organize this lunch with my mother to corner me and talk me into seeing some shrink?

'' You know I saw one for awhile and it helped me a lot. Roxas, we are here for you, but if you can't tell us what's going on, we can't help you. Maybe with a professional it would be easier.'' She has put her hand on mine and they're both leaning towards me.

What is this all about? I go to her for some comfort and she turns it against me? So much for being there for me! I can't even speak, I'm just so furious. If I can't count on my twin who can I count on?

'' You don't have to give us your answer right now, you can think about it.'' My mother's looking at me with pity eyes now.

I can't believe this, she never cared about me! My sister tells her something's wrong and she decides to play the good-parent card all of a sudden. I wish I could just turn them down and say what's on my mind, but I'm such in shock-mode I can't even move.

My sister squeezes my hand lightly before going back to her pasta. I think they realized I wouldn't speak so they both resume to continue eating. I don't.

After about 30 seconds that feels like hours I can't stand sitting beside them anymore. I get up and leave without saying a word. I hear a chair being pushed but no one follows me. Once I'm out I run all the way to Sora's house. I don't know who to turn to and I feel like everyone has let me down even my own twin sister, the only one I always thought I could count on.

Once in front of Sora's house, I'm left with the same crisis I had last time I was here. But, this time it's Sora who opens the door before I manage to get myself together and knock on that damn door.

He looks at me confused '' Hey? What are you doing here?'' He finally ask while putting a hand behind his head.

'' Can I come in? Were you leaving?''

''Nope, just taking out the trash.'' He shows me a big black garbage bag. ''Wait for me, I'll be right back.'' He runs past me and turns the corner of his house where I'm guessing is the trashcan. I wait for him a few seconds before he's back. ''Come in!''

 **Author's note:** Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, if you didn't thank you for taking the time to read it anyway. As I previously said, I'm working on my english, I do feel I'm getting better, thank you for your feedbacks, they're really helping =D

\- Aniche Lakiche


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Hi guys! It's been awhile since I last updated. I've started working again and it's taking a lot of my energy and time. The fact that it's so far away from my house doesn't help. Anyway, here is chapter 7. I want you guys to know that this story will be over soon, I only have a few more chapters left. AN I didn't put as much energy as I usually do in correcting for this chapter, sorry. If you see anything that bothers you, you can point it out and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you for reading =D

 **Chapter 7**

Sora's room is nothing like I imagined - yes, I have imagined it. I would have thought it would have been super colorful and messy, but it's not. The walls are a light grey-blue with a few posters of bands I already knew he liked from our conversation at the hospital and it's pretty clean except for his bed that's undone. It's an average size, he's got a twin bed with plain-blue covers and a work desk on the opposite side of the room between his dresser and his closet.

I wait for him to bring us some drinks. Should I sit on his bed or at his desk? I choose the desk, maybe if the bed was made...

'' Here, I got us some sodas!'' He hands me a glass and I drink half of it in an instant. I ran, I'm thirsty.

'' Thanks. I hope I'm not bothering you by coming without announcing myself.'' I can't manage to look at him, he's making me nervous for some reason, so I just stare at my soda.

'' Not at all, I was just doing my chords. I'm happy to see you actually!''

Really?

I smile at him without saying a word. He's really making me nervous.

'' So... What's up?'' He breaks the silence I haven't noticed was settling in.

I bite the inside of my cheek. Should I just tell him about my mother and sister ambushing me? Might as well, he obviously sees somethings up.

I take a deep breath. '' Well... My mother took my sister and me to lunch today and it didn't go too well.'' Good enough!

'' I see... Parents hun! What happened?''

'' They just teamed up against me! I feel betrayed somehow. I know they thought they were doing the good thing, but... but it's just making me so mad!'' It just came out without my consent. I guess I couldn't just keep it in anymore.

'' What do you mean by they teamed up against you?'' I finally look at him and I can see that he's really interested by what I'm saying. He looks like he cares.

'' They want me to go see some shrink thinking it would help me to talk to a professional. But, they just don't get it, I CAN'T talk!'' Okay, calm down now, you're saying too much.

Sora's looking intensely at me now. '' Well Roxas, I don't want to take anybody's side, but maybe you should talk to someone. It can't hurt. ''

'' Don't, please, don't.'' I'm tired of everybody wanting me to talk all the time. They don't understand that I'm to scared to talk. I wish I could!

'' _Please, just let me go Axel! I won't tell anyone!''_

'' _You better not! If you ever tell anyone, I will burn you alive!''_

I remember the feeling of the flames on my back and how bad it hurt. I remember not being able to sleep on my back for months and staining all my shirts because of the wound. But the worst is how scary it was when I understood what was going on: When I understood what the liquid that had been poured on me was. When I saw the match being lit. When he brought the flame to his green eyes before letting it fall on my bare back. No, I can't speak. HE made sure I could NEVER speak of this.

'' I won't insist Roxas, but it's just hard to see you like this.'' He has now reached for my hand. Holding it softly.

'' I don't understand, why are being so nice to me?'' I finally ask.

'' I don't know. I just like you, I guess.'' He has let go of my hand to put his behind is head.

I don't know what happened next, maybe it's the sleep deprivation, but what he just said kind of switched something inside of me. In a blink of an eye I was on my feet crashing my lips against his. He seemed surprised at first, but then he followed my lead. And we made out, pressing our bodies together for a long time before falling to the ground and rolling on each other. I wanted to feel him as close as possible, so I pulled on his shirt wherever I could have a grip. He had both his hands in my hair messing them up.

I don't know for how long we did this, but we only stopped when his father knocked on the door. '' Sora? Is your friend staying for diner?''

He startled us so much that we went flying each at opposite sides of the room. He stared at me mouthing '' do you want to?'' to which I shrugged feeling my face flaming.

'' Yeah, sure dad! Thanks!'' He said through the door.

'' Okay! Well it's going to be ready in a few minutes! You guys should go wash your hands!''

''Okay! Be right there.''

We stared at each other a few seconds before bursting into laughter. God, is laugh is so compelling!

'' Lets just go!'' he said while offering me his hand. I hesitated before taking it and fallowing him outside his room. He didn't seem to mind if any of his family members saw us holding hands. Although it made me kind of shy, it's a good thing we were fast enough for them not to notice.

The meal was great! Sora's parents are really nice people. I'm a little jealous of the relationship he has with his father. They kept making jokes and acting super close all the while. I wish my family was half as close as Sora's. I wonder if I had a father, would we be as close? I guess I'll never know.

After diner, Sora and I where back in his room getting ready to leave for Kairi's party.

'' Are you sure you still want to go?'' Sora asked while putting some extra clothes in his backpack for the sleepover.

'' Yeah. I told Namine I would be there.'' Even though I'm mad at her, I can't let her down she's still my sister.

'' Alright! We'll stop at your place on our way there so you can grab your stuff.''

'' Okay, but I'm still not sure I'll sleepover.''

'' Just in case!'' He winked. What does he have in mind? Whatever it is, it's making me a little nervous and I feel my cheeks burning again.

Seriously, I don't know what got into us earlier. It's so hard for me to be comfortable with someone, but with Sora it comes naturally.

We stop at my place, I set my bag in five minutes and we're on our way to Kairi's house. It's only a 15 minutes walk. When we get there, there is already a bunch of people. I can see Hayner and Pence playing beer-pong in the living room, Olette, Kairi and Namine gossiping in a corner while filling a bowl of chips and Xion playing DJ not to far.

'' Hey guys! Come and play!'' Hayner is waving our way. I'm not much of a beer fan, but Sora decides we want to play so he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the two boys.

'' Shotgun team with Roxas!'' Sora shouts. I let out a nervous laugh, I never played beer-pong before.

'' Okay! No problem!'' Hayner says while shrugging. He moves to join Pense on the other side of the table.

We start to play, and as I thought, I suck bad. I didn't even get one ball in half way through the game. I'm not having much fun and I'm starting to feel nauseous after my fourth glass of beer. Plus, Kairi came to play cheerleader for our team, well for Sora, and she's all over him. It's making me jealous and the fact that I'm starting to be tipsy doesn't help.

'' I need some air!'' I shout trough the music towards Sora once the game is over, which we lost by the way.

'' No problem! See you later!'' He's holding Kairi in a tight hug. They've been this way for awhile now. He even played his last shots with her hanging onto him like that. I can't stand seeing them like this. I know it's dumb, but I can feel a ball growing into my stomach and I don't like that. This party isn't much fun so far.

I move slowly through the small crowd towards the back door. Once outside I sit on the highest step of the balcony. It's nice outside although a little cool. You can really feel the summer is over. It's already mid-october. I can hear the party going on inside. I turn so I can see the living room through the window door and be a spectator like I usually am at social events. Everyone's having fun: Namine is dancing with Riku, Hayner is flirting with Xion who's still taking care of the music, Olette is preparing some drinks with this other girl called Selphie and Pense is cleaning the beer-pong table. And, of course, Kairi is still attached to Sora's neck. Is he that blind not to notice how much into him she is? Maybe he likes her back. It's not like we've established we were in any relationship or something. I guess he can do whatever he wants. But, it still hurts though, I can't help it.

I'm about to go back inside because I'm starting to get cold since I'm only wearing a t-shirt, when the doorbell rings. I see Kairi running to stop the music. Finally she left Sora's neck - about time. She then disappears in the hall to greet the new visitor. Everyone is waiting for her to come back. I am now standing in the kitchen where I can see everyone, but no one can actually see me.

'' Everyone, I want you to meet my brother: Axel!'' I freeze and automatically hide behind the wall, peaking to still be able to see what's going on. She's smiling with all her teeth, holding my worst enemy's arm. I swear this girl is going to be the death of me.

'' Foster brother.'' He corrects her with his haunting voice, pushing her playfully a bit. I swear he's taller then he was two years ago and he already was at least a feet higher then me back then. I, on the other hand, haven't grown an inch.

'' Same difference!'' She answers pushing him back. '' So, you already know Sora and his best friend Riku and of course Olette.'' She points at the mentioned persons to which they wave. '' Over the stereo is Xion, she's an exchanged student from japan this year! Here is Selphie, Olette's friend.'' He nods to greet everyone. ''Pence and Hayner over there, And finally this is my new best friend Namine!'' She has left Axel's arm to grab my sister's. '' Oh, and her brother... Namine, where is Roxas?'' I can see her turning on herself to find me. CRAP!

I run towards the closest door which apparently was the one that leaded to the garage. I've got to get out of here. There's only two doors in this garage: The one I just came from ( no way I'm using that one) and the one for the cars. I run to the latest and start trying to pull it up. Damn it's a heavy door! There must be a button somewhere!

While I'm inspecting the wall next to the door, I can ear the door behind me open. I'm too scared to turn around and see who it is.

'' Roxas, what are you doing?'' Thank god it's Sora!

'' I-I'm trying to...hum...'' Calm down! I can't get my thoughts together, I feel so trapped. Sora is now standing beside me looking worried. I didn't hear him walking, so I jump when I see his shadow on the garage door.

'' Well, well, long time no see.'' Oh god, I know exactly who's standing in the doorway at the opposite of the room.

'' You guys know each other?'' Sora is looking back and forth from Axel to me. I'm keeping my eyes on Sora I can't stand the thought of looking at Axel. Maybe if I don't see him he's not really there.

'' Yeah, we're old friends. Sora, mind if I speak to Roxas alone?'' WHAT? I start shaking and when Sora starts moving I grab his hand tightly.

'' Roxas?'' My brunet friend looks at me, confused.

There's a loud laugh coming from the door '' Never mind! See you later Roxas and don't forget our little deal!'' And then he leaves.

I continue shaking once he's gone. I can't believe Sora was going to leave me alone with that psycho. I have to get out of here! I feel the panic rising.

I turn back towards the garage door and the memories come rushing back.

'' _We make a good team Roxas! I think I would like us to be more than friends.''_

I try to find a button on the wall, touching everything.

'' _Let's play hide and seek!''_

'' No, no, no'' I feel hysterical.

'' _You count!''_

I start hitting with both my hands on the damn door.

'' _Axel, Come out! I've looked everywhere, it's not funny.''_

I'm back at pulling on the door, trying to bring it up.

'' _Let me go, please!''_

Now I'm sitting on the floor. Why is this door so hard to open?

'' _First I want to play a game. You'll see, you'll like it!''_

I've brought my knees back towards my chest and I'm sobbing.

'' Roxas! Calm down! What's going on?'' I forgot Sora was here. He sat down beside me.

'' I-I... can't manage to open this door!'' I'm almost screaming. I'm not scared someone will hear because the music is back on in the other room and it's pretty loud.

He gets up, walks towards a table at the back of the garage, grabs a small remote and press a button that opens the door.

I get up and run towards the bushes outside. I throw up all the beer I've had playing beer-pong. I can ear him coming towards me. I can't stand the idea that I've been almost left alone with my worst nightmare. I was so stuck with this door closed that wouldn't open. If Sora hadn't been here, I don't know what could have happened. I throw up a second time.

''Roxas, what's going on?'' he's right behind me.

I turn to face him after wiping my mouth '' You have to promise me Sora that you will NEVER leave me alone with Axel Green.'' I feel a shiver run through my spine as I say his name.

'' Why? What did he do?''

'' Just promise me! Please!'' I'm holding both his shoulders now.

'' Okay! I promise.'' I nod and start walking away.

'' Where are you going?''

''Home.'' I answer softly without turning back.

'' I'm coming with you.''

'' Why?'' I have stopped walking. He catches up with me.

'' I can't leave you alone while you're like this.'' He takes my hand. I just start walking again and, as I expected, he follows me.

We don't speak a word until we reach my house. I open the door and invite him in. I have let go of his hand now, I don't want my mother or my aunt to ask any questions.

'' Roxas, you have to tell me what's going on.'' Sora asks once we are in my room.

'' I know'' Of course I have to tell him. It's eating me inside. He already knows who it's about. I'm so sick of giving Axel Green what he wants. I'm so sick of being scared all the time. I can't be normal until I've given up my little secret.

He sits on my bed his legs crossed, waiting. The thing is, I don't know if I'm ready to speak of this. I know now that I will tell him one day, but maybe not today.

'' I'm sorry, but I can't tonight. I promise I will tell you once I'm ready. But, please I need you to respect this for me. Please?'' I'm now sitting beside him.

'' Of course.'' He puts his hand on my knee which makes me jump. '' Sorry? I didn't mean to startle you.''

Why did I jump? I don't mind him touching me anymore. Or so I thought. '' Hum... It's okay, tonight has been a little overwhelming, that's all.''

Sora ended up staying over for the night. We spoke all night and he went home in the morning after breakfast. My sister came back right after he had left, and I guess she must have seen him leave because she gave me an understanding look, but did not question me about it and I'm grateful for that.

 **Author's note:** Please review/ follow/ favorite/ private message... it would push me to update faster. Thank you :)

Aniche Lakiche


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Hello! So here is Chapter 8! Faster than last time I've updated! Yeah! I'm getting used to my new job now and all the traveling. I'm still really tire though, Hehe. So as alway thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it and follows, like, comments... are always welcomed. Seriously, I get really happy whenever I get a notification for this story. :D

 **Chapter 8**

After that night, Sora and I grew closer. We spent so much time together: I had diner at his house at least twice a week, we walked home together whenever he didn't have his swim-club thing and we constantly sent each other text messages.

We decided that we were in a relationship after two weeks. I was a little nervous at first thinking we might be moving fast, but what the hell! He even told his parents recently. They were okay with this except we weren't allowed to be alone in his room the door closed anymore. As if we were going to do anything. I ended up telling Namine as well. She was thrilled.

As for the rest of our friends, I begged Sora to keep our relationship quiet for awhile. I didn't want any attention on me, plus I was a little scared of Kairi's reaction. When she found out Sora had slept at my place instead of her's the night of her party, she started hating me even more ( if that was even possible). Plus, the fact that Axel was her foster brother made me really nervous. Apparently, Kairi and her parents were a foster family for most of her childhood and Axel was the first to join them and he stayed until he turned eighteen, that's why she called him her brother.

It's been almost two months now, I haven't seen Axel since the party, but I'm still staying on my guards. I did receive a few other weird text messages, but I decided to ignore them and they stopped at some point. I must admit that having Sora close to me gave me courage especially since he promised he wouldn't leave me alone with that psycho. So, I knew that as long as Sora was by my side, I would be alright.

We're now at mid-december, only one week before the christmas vacations. My mother didn't bring back the counseling subject, I think she got the clue that I wasn't interested. Speaking of my mother, she said we might be moving after christmas into our own place, but I haven't seen her look for anything yet. It's okay though, I kind of got used to my couch-bed.

Today is monday, the first day of the last exam week before we are out for Christmas vacation. I can't wait! All the studying is burning all my energy. I feel like it's all we're doing: at home, at Sora's, even when we go to that cafe with the gang. (we've been going back at that place a few times in the past months.)

'' ROOOXAAASSS!''

''Whoa! What?'' I jumped as I heard my sister scream on the other side of my bedroom door.

'' We have to leave! We're going to be late!'' I glance at my alarm clock. Oh crap! I should've been up 35 minutes ago. Not that I was sleeping, I just got lost in my thoughts.

I get up in a hurry and throw on my school uniform that was lying on the ground from where I have left it the night before. Then I run downstairs where my sister is waiting by the font door. She has tied her hair in a side braid, it's back to light blond, she wears her black parka coat over her uniform and a pair of bright purple tights on her legs that ends with black leg-warmers and her famous combat boots.

We speed walk all the way to school, Sora catches up as we pass by his house. He gives me a fast peck before we get on school grounds. Not that I'm scared to display our relationship, but I don't want a certain wine-red hair girl to find out.

The good thing about exam weeks is that we don't have full days of school. Once our exams are over, we are free to go which means I'm on my way home at 1 p.m. Yeah!

I walk slowly, exhausted because of my abrupt awakening this morning. I'm alone, Sora had a meeting for his club and Namine stayed with Kairi and Olette. I don't have my ipod because my stupid headphones broke. Good thing Christmas is right around the corner!

As I pass the park near Sora's house, I feel someone grabbing me by the wrist and I am quickly being turned around and pulled in a tight hug. I stiffen, I don't even know who this is yet, all I can see is long arms wearing black sleeves wrapped around my shoulders tightly. My heart beat has increased and I'm sure I have stopped breathing.

'' Roxas. I've missed you.'' That voice... I automatically relax and take a deep breath before wrapping my arms tight around the man's waist.

'' Cloud! Aunt Nathalie said she wasn't sure you were coming for Christmas.'' I am so happy to see him, I haven't since that summer. Is it me or he's even taller than last time I saw him? How come I'm the only one who never grows? My biological father must have been a midget or something.

'' I told her to say that. I wanted to surprise you.'' We are still wrapped up in a tight hug, I feel tears at the corners of my eye because I'm so happy to see him. I was hoping he'd come around for Christmas, but when my aunt told me she wasn't sure, I had automatically assumed he wouldn't.

'' You sure did surprise me! Almost gave me a heart attack.'' He laughed, I can tell it was his goal, he must have been waiting by this bush, hiding for a while.

'' Come on, lets head home! We can play some video game. I sure could use that after the semester I just had.'' He loosens the hug and keeps an arm around my shoulders guiding me home. I always saw Cloud as a big brother that looked up for me. I always needed that. I really did miss him, I haven't seen him in two years. Plus, last time we saw each other we didn't really say our goodbyes - I was too in a hurry when I left that.

We played video games for hours, I forgot I had to study. Oh well, tomorrow's exam is math so it's going to be a piece of cake.

'' So, I heard you've became good friends with Leon's brother?'' Cloud says after beating the crap out of me at some combat game.

''Yeah, well, about that...'' Should I tell him? I mean, I do trust him even if we haven't been in touch much since that last summer. I have put my remote on the ground in front of me as if I was preparing myself to tell him something important. He got the cue and did the same.

I don't have time to start saying anything, because as I take a deep breath to prepare myself for my confession on Sora and I's relationship, the doorbell rings.

'' CLOUD! ROXAS! IT'S FOR YOU!'' Namine yells from downstairs.

Cloud and I look at each other before getting to our feet and going downstairs. I walk funny because I've been sitting indian style for more than an hour now and I haven't notice I numb they felt. We reach the door to see it's Sora and his older brother.

'' Hey Leon!'' Cloud exclaims himself while giving his friend one of those friendship handshake guys always do. Guys except me, I somehow always get mixed up in those things.

'' Hey! Sora and I thought we'd come and hang out with you guys. What are you up to?'' Leon asks while looking at Cloud and me. I've met Leon a few times throughout the summers I've spent here. For some reason he never thought to bring along his little brother, who was the same age as me, whenever he came to see Cloud and I was there.

'' Well actually I was thinking we would spend the evening only between cousins since it's been so long we've seen each other. Kinda missed my little brat of a cousin here!'' He locks my head with his elbow and scratches my scalp with his fist as I try to free myself. Ouch!

I look at Sora and we have one of those psychic conversation asking each other if we should or not tell Cloud and Leon about us. Sora nods. He's so much more confidant in this than I am. Might as well, I was about to tell Cloud anyway, I'd rather have Sora by my side.

'' Guys, actually Roxas and I have something to tell you.'' The older boys both turn towards Sora and me. I'm nervous, telling Namine was easy, she practically already knew. As for Sora's parents, he told them without me so I had no reason to be nervous at that time.

'' You see, Roxas and I became pretty close at the beginning of the year, and it kind of went fast, but one thing led to another and, well...'' Sora paused and looked at me as to get my authorization. I realized that I haven't said a word since our friends got here so I decide I should participate in the conversation.

''We're together.'' I simply say. The two older boys turn towards me with a gigantic look of confusion on their faces. I immediately regret dropping the bomb, should have let Sora do the hard part.

'' I don't understand.'' Leon is now looking at Cloud.

'' I think they're saying that they're a couple.'' Cloud answers to Leon. It's as if we weren't there anymore.

'' Does that makes us brothers in law?'' Leon has his hands facing the sky on both side of his head.

'' No dummy. Roxas is my cousin not my brother.'' Cloud rolls his eyes at his friend's comment.

Sora clears his throat to get the two others' attention. '' We're still here, you know?''

'' Right. Oh well. I guess, congratulation?'' Leon says obviously not knowing what to say.

'' Humm... thanks, I guess.'' Sora has his hand behind his head and I'm just standing there as if I was part of the furniture.

'' Okay, so you guys want to play some video games or something?''

'' No Leon, I still want to spend the evening with my cousin. I don't want to screw up again.'' Screw up again?

'' Right! Tomorrow than?''

'' Sure, whatever.'' Cloud turns his friend around and pushes him by the shoulders out the door, Sora just follows him after giving me a small kiss on the cheek. Which made me exaggeratedly flush.

Once the Leonharts are gone and we are back in Cloud's room, I finally get to ask: '' What did you mean by screwing up again?''

'' I'm sorry Roxas about the last summer you've spent here.'' I freeze, I wasn't expecting some apologies at all. What is he sorry for? It's not his fault what happened. Wait! How does he know? '' I know I wasn't really present with my part-time job and Tifa and my friends. I screwed up, I know. I felt so bad when you left and I thought I'd make it up to you the next summer, but you didn't come back. I figured you were still mad. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't worth my time or something. I really liked spending my summers with you. I was young and I didn't really think. I didn't mean to push you away.''

He thinks it's his fault I stopped coming? Hearing him speak of how bad he felt for the past two years makes me feel like I'm being stabbed in the heart. I've let him believe it was his fault I had left early? I felt so overwhelmed by what had happened that I never thought of how Cloud would feel. I am so selfish. I stare at my hands.

'' So do you forgive me?'' His voice feels full of regrets and it makes my heart ache even more.

'' But Cloud. I've never been mad at you. You're not the reason why I didn't come back. I'm the one who should be apologizing for letting you think you did something wrong. '' I let out without thinking.

'' But Roxas, why didn't you com back then?'' He looks deep into my eyes. I haven't thought that maybe he'd want to know the reason.

'' Well... humm..'' I was so shocked about his apologies that I couldn't come up with a lie. I was now staring at my hands again, not able to say a word. I could feel Cloud's eyes on me. I can't tell him, he'll only feel even worst thinking that he should've been with me and none of this would have happened.

My phone made a beeping sound at that moment. I took it and it was a message from an unknown number. Odd, I haven't received one of those in weeks.

'' I will see you soon.'' It said. I instantly forgot what Cloud and I were talking about. Hell! I even forgot he was there until he spoke, which made me jump.

'' What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?'' I close my phone's screen and shook my head.

'' Nothing. Hum... just Sora, he wants to talk to me. I will see you later.'' I got up and left the room before he got a chance to say anything.

I don't understand why this anonymous sender chose now to send me a message again. It's been so long since I haven't had any that I had convinced myself that the ones I had received in the past were just a wrong number. But, this time something told me I knew exactly who this was from.

I went straight to my room and slid down the door once it was closed. I took my phone in my hands and stared at the message. I could here my breathing as if I had ran for a mile. I closed the screen and threw the phone across the room. It landed peacefully on the carpet beside the computer desk without making too much noise.

Why now? It's been months since I saw him at that party. What happened to make him come back at me?

My phone beeps again. I look at it from far away. Another beep. I walk on my knees to it. I'm almost hyperventilating when I grab the phone with my right hand. It's Sora.

'' Hey, I need to talk to you''

'' Call me when you can.''

I sit on my heels and scroll down in my contact list to find Sora's number. I take a deep breath before pressing the call button. It rings only once before he answers.

'' Roxas! Hey!''

'' Hi Sora.'' I sigh. '' What's up?'' Hearing his voices calms me a little.

'' Well, I just wanted to tell you. I know you didn't want Kairi to know about us, but I think your sister told her.'' CRAP!

'' What makes you think that?'' I ask calmly although I'm feel my heart racing. Does she have something to do with the previous message I got?

'' Well, she called me, furious, she said I had lied to her and everything. She was really upset. She kept saying that she thought we were best friends and all. And that best friends tell themselves everything.'' Sora's voice seemed sad, I wasn't used to hearing him speak with this tone. I didn't know what to say.

'' Well. Okay. Hum... did she happen to tell anyone?''

'' I don't know, but I don't think it's important. Why do you want to keep this a secret so badly? Are you embarrass of me? Can't you see that keeping this in the dark might have cost me one of my closest friend?'' Oh god! I made him mad. I don't think I can deal with Sora being mad at me.

'' I'm sorry. You don't embarrass me Sora! I just, I was. Can we see each other?'' I look at the time and it's almost 10 p.m.

I hear him sigh. '' It's late Rox. We'll see each other tomorrow. Good night.'' He hangs up.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek, but I wipe it instantly. Is it possible that I just ruined Sora's friendship with Kairi? I might not like the girl, it's not a reason for Sora to stop being friends with her. I feel the guilt creeping inside of me. First I've let Cloud think he had done something wrong for over two years and now this.

My phone beeps. I look at it fast thinking it's Sora, but it's that unknown number again. The only message is a winking smiley. I drop the phone face down where I'm sitting and run under the covers.

 **Author's note:** So, hope you liked this chapter! Next one is already written, I'll correct it ASAP! Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
